Tmnt proving herself part 1
by Alwayslivetothefullest345
Summary: This is a story where April proves to her brothers and sensei that she is not fragile or clumsy she's a deadly ninja but will everything go down hill when she tries to prove herself.
1. Words will always hurt xx

_**I do not any characters in this story I hope you enjoy and please review and comment xx**_

Hi my name is April o'neil and I'm 16 and this is a story about how my life changed from Bad to good through determination and how I proved my self to five family members of mine that I'm not fragile. I'm a deadly human being now, this is my usual summer holiday schedule :

6:00-wake up at the lair, get dressed and have a breakfast eating race with my brothers

7:00-train with master splinter in the dojo room for 3 hours

10:00-help Mikey annoy Raph and watch space heroes with Leo

1:00-eat pizza and hang with donnie in his lab for hours on end

5:00-eat pizza gyoza and make up a plan for topside patrol

10:00-say goodbye to them and go to bed because there is nothing let for me to do

Then the whole day repeats it's self, now you think that might be fun and It was months ago but I have grown tired of it but this night was a little different since tonight I was fighting for my life. I swear my heart was about to explode when I thought I was a goner looking into my brothers eyes until a gleam of hope came to me, how did I get to be in this way you ask well you see it all happened a couple of months ago in the lair...

"hi donnie what are you doing?" "Oh hey April I'm just looking over Leo's battle plans for tonight" he said with a calm happy voice as he never stopped looking at the plan sheet "ooooh hey donnie I want to ask you a question?" "Oh sure April what is it" "oh well I was wondering if I could join you tonight I mean I hardly go up topside with you anymore since we beat karai a couple of months ago in the park with that weird kraang solider and well I thought I need a bit of fresh air what you think?" "Oh well April I don't know you see..." Donnie began to answer but little did they know Leo was listening to there little conversation and decided to but in "hey April don what you talking about then" said Leo looking up at April "oh hey Leo I was just asking donnie If I can go topside since it's been months since I went up and well it's pretty boring on my own here" "I don't know April since you see if the shredder and kraang want you then it's best you stay here when you are out of harms way and anyway were not gone that long just a couple of hours" "but Le-" said April with disappointment in her eyes but before she could say anything else donnie butted in "April he's right you must stay here where your safe and anyway Leo the plans all look good want to head out" donnie quickly try to change the subject "we will see you later April" said donnie "HEY ! GUYS ! Come on we got to go" said Leo with a stern voice on trying to sound all tough and as he left the lab donnie followed.

They left April to her thoughts but just when she thought they left she heard whispers ahead and thanks to master splinters training she could hear them without being near them Raph was the first she heard "what and she just believed you haha that's soooo gullible of her and I thought she was the witty one" "hey Raph shut up it's not her fault she's a little clumsy" said Mikey pushing Raph a little which did nothing "a little clumsy Mikey she always gets in our way when shes in battle with us to be honest she should do more training before even considers herself a kunoichi yet I mean she has hardly any training and she sucks to be honest with you" "RAPH she does not suck" "oh come off it don you know she's clumsy and you know it" "well..."said donnie scratching the back of his neck and looking down but before he could respond April walked out from the other side of the room and shouted "what you think im not a good kunoichi and I'm clumsy?" everything went silent as they stood there in shock that she heard that "don? I'm waiting" she said with attitude on her voice with tears welling in her eyes but before he could answer master splinter came in and saw April welling up hardly keeping herself standing straight "april what's wrong?" "Don't worry about me master splinter in fact you don't have to worry about me ever again I'm leaving for good this time" and as April stormed through the brothers, Mikey gently grabbed her on her arm and said "April please don't leave we didn't mean anything by it" but before she said anything she swatted her arm out of his hand and turned around "don't worry you won't have to worry about me getting in your way again" and she turned and left with echoes of them saying "no come back it's dangerous or like no April we love you don't leave us sis" but she never turned back and as soon as she got out the lair, she ran all the way back to her apartment since she felt like she didn't want her aunt to ask her questions and when she got there she just hid her face in the pillow and cried all night.

She woke up with a wet face so she got Out of bed got dark purple (almost black) hair dye she had a couple of months ago from her godparents thinking it was a good present for her birthday when she got it she never thought she would ever use it but she thought that if she should prove herself she should look the part like all intimidating not the nerd of the whole school and had a shower while dying her hair, got different clothes out of her wardrobe she got out black jeans, a white top with spikes on she got years ago for christmas also from her godparentswith boots they also gave her which were black and had silver studs and she got out a leather jacket her dad had given her which was his when he was young then she got make up out she had which she hardly ever wore and then she put foundation, eyeliner, mascara and a dark red lipstick on her face them put her hair up in a bun tied with a silver and red flower at the side of it and when she looked in the mirror she looked like a totally different person. She went through her dads study draws and got out a yellow book and found ninjuitsu training group about 4 and a half hours away and it was affordable so she booked a hotel, train and the lessons for full training for 5 months so she packed up her bag of clothes, money and just essentials like that but she also brought a picture of her dad her mum and herself in the park the summer before she died she hugged the picture and put It in her big gym bag with all her clothes and she kissed her fingers and placed it on her apartment door and whispered "don't worry the turtles don't believe in me but I know you do dad and I promise we will be back to normal one day" and after that she left for one last stop Before she left for Rhoda Island...

Later that day the turtles were feeling horrible all they could do was sit and regret what they said to poor April they didn't mean it in a bad way, well Raph kind of did but he still didn't want her to know what he said and anyways she took it the wrong way right ? "Leo kept thinking that to himself but he knew he was wrong and they all felt terrible "HEY ! Guys should we go visit-" before Leo was going to finish his sentence he heard a manhole cover move a couple of splashes before he heard the cover shut again "what Leo what should we do" said donnie honestly not listening to him or even caring anyway "shhhhh hey did you hear that come on guys follow me" "omg Leo what now can't i just read my comic in peace ever" said Raph pretending he didn't care about anything but to honest he hated what he said about April and regretted it greatly ever since he saw how much he actually hurt her. "No really I heard something, follow me this way" and as they all followed leo he turned around the corner and saw the cover half open and the wind making a piece of paper shake and Mikey ran to it while Raph closed the cover and snatched the piece paper from Mikey's greasy pizza hands and began to read aloud...

Hey Guys

I have just left this note to inform you that I have now moved out of your lives and I will be away for about 5-6 months to learn ninjuitsu from someone who I won't get in the way of.

I'm sorry i annoyed you and messed up your missions soooo badly I mean I knew I wasn't as good as you guys but I thought I was doing great progress but I guess not. I thought we were a true family because when I lost my mother I never had brothers or sisters to look out for or for them to look out for me but when my dad got kidnapped you guys were my only family I had and well I loved you guys

But I guess you didn't love me you just saw me as a burden but don't worry I am going to lift that weight off your shoulders and please when I do come back do not speak to me since I have been hurt enough and being so alone will be good for me.

From...oh who cares you know it's me and whats the point in saying my name you are only going to forget me bye forever guys ps I have left my t-phone and a couple of other things that you gave to that you might want back they are on the floor in my old bedroom.

"What no April !" Said Mikey with tears streaming down his face and as he looked up to his brothers he saw they they were walking off with tears down their faces even Raph and he never showed emotion but since spike got mutated he never seemed as hard shelled as he was and when they got to the lair they hardly spoke unless they had to and when they showed splinter the letter he sheaded a tear but dismissed the boys for no training to day since they were to upset and shocked on what the letter said and sooo donnie went back up at night to Aprils apartment and he went to pick up the stuff she left behind as soon as he walked through her window into her room smelt like lavender but everything was smashed with anger and he saw clothes everywhere with a packet for hair dye in the bin but he was to upset to even consider what happened in there and he left with one more glance of the room and in a blink of an eye he was gone...5 months later


	2. Regrets and smiles xx

_**I do not any characters in this story I hope you enjoy and please review and comment xx**_

Five months had past and the four were still feeling bad but they knew they had to get over it but thats easily said than done. They were all sitting down watching tv when Charles Chang o'brain gambe said he had breaking news so they turned up the tv volume to listen in "Charles Chang o'brian gambe here reporting some strange yet heroic work done in New York City ally's and back streets it seems there is someone out there beating up thugs, rapists and many more but more shocking is that the famous purple dragons have also been caught twice in one week asking for protection money and when the people refused to pay and start trashing up the place someone or something comes in and stops them who is this and why here this is charles chang o'brian gambe here saying be careful something's a foot" "hey guys did you see that mark on the purple dragons face it looks clean and delicate like a metal fan would make not and big klumpy weapon come on we have to scope it out Leo something's up" "your right donnie come on lets go guys but we will first check it out then tell master splinter ok we don't want to disturb him in his deep trance" "yh guys let's go woohoo" Said Mikey screaming while running out with the others shushing him as they went as well"

25mis later "Guys what we looking for again" 'groan' "for the last time Mikey were scouting on the roof tops looking for any unusual activity god boy where's your brain seriously?!" Said Raph slapping his face in his hand "Shhhhh guys if you have to argue then argue quieter or kar-" Leo was going to say karai but someone caught there eye "oh speak of the she-devil, so karai you been fighting crime lately" "haha don't kid yourself I wouldn't dare save these city losers Leo but I heard it too if you aren't the ones doing it then who is?!" "Haha ohhh karai even if we did know we would never tell you" said Raph while giving her a horrible look "oh ok then I will kill you now then if there's no reason to keep you alive a little longer foot clan attack" then all of a sudden loads of foot soldiers came out of no where and were all running to them and charging "but don't hurt the blue one he's mine" she said with a smirk of happiness on her face "oh good a little bit more tricky...For you that is, hey princess be careful of that puddle you might get I little wet and muddy" Leo said while swinging his swords in the way of her slash attacks "oh speaking of princess I haven't seen the redhead lately she hiding or something haha she's soooo pathetic" "I don't want to talk about it I just want to fight karai" but just then she pinned him down and looking down at him running her blade down his face gently and his brothers to busy to help "get away from him karai" said a voice coming from a shadow that was thin and slender then she jumped on karais neck with her legs while twisting them making her flip to the floor and then when she was down the mysterious figure walked up facing away from karai helping up Leo and just when he was being pulled up karai took this moment and threw five throwing stars and each one the stranger ducked or caught in her fingers. And just then she flipped and kicked karai in the stomach making her spin and fall off the roof with a foot soldier catch her and run off with the rest of the foot following.

Then Leo said to this strange person "hey thank you ummmm" "oh my names mihoko meaning child of the ocean blue crest meaning by which my eyes are full of sorrow yet hope given to me by my true sensei but that is not my true name" "oh well mihoko thank you for saving my brother but may we please see you so I mean you coming into the light" said donnie and she hesitated for a moment but nodded slowly while walking in to a street light lamp they saw that she had purply black hair tied up in a bun with a flower on a comb, it was a pink rose meaning trust and happiness in side her heart but cold and merciless on the outside, she wore a tight black top with black tight trousers held up by brown sashes and hanging on both hips was soft white fabric flowing down each side with flat boots with white ribbon going around the boot and she had eye liner and mascara all around her eyes with bright red lips But it didn't take the notice of a big knife sort of scar down her cheek with lots of other scares on her neck and hands so probably arms and legs were the same it looked like she was being brutally trained and displined "Wow" they all said in unison "w-where where are you from exactly cause your eyes they look familiar cause I only know one person with eyes like that and that was...huhhhhh" donnie breathed slowly and stopped talking to hold back the tears" (because just thinking of April makes donnie well up with sorrow and regret) "well don't trust me yet I only saved your sorry ass Leo because I have a letter from a close friend and where I come from well that's for me to know and for you to find out see you later ninja brothers and just then she did a back flip over across the next roof landing perfectly still on a thin bar of the balcony and ran off into the shadows "woah I wonder where she trained cause that's...AWESOME ! Hey whos the letter from Leo leo? Leeeeeo?" Said Mikey all curious but Leo was gob smacked the the letter was from April so they hurried off back home and sat in front of splinter and gave him it open for it said in the front 'for all five of you' splinter read it and it said

...

Dear all five of you

your probably wondering a lot stuff right now and are very confused so here are just some answers (probably). I have been away for five months and have been training with a different sensei for all those months and learnt how to be a female ninja the hard way and I'm now more skilled and highly trained please do not look for me since you have already met me but I would like you to never speak to me again it's just that I don't want to hurt anymore and like I said I'm better off alone goodbye (again) my warrior brothers and may we wish we never cross paths again but I hope you thrive and defeat shredder and live happily in your lives oh by the way stop looking for my father you will have nothing to do with him no more i take upon my self to save him and myself alone

love from someone who cares about you five very much and will always look out for you xx

...

"woah wait does that mean" said Mikey with don finishing the sentence "that girl we met she's APRIL !?" "What nooooo that can't be she was all dark and mysterious and well April is not at all and when did she ever have those scars on her face and body it just doesn't make sense April was sweet and kind caring and mihoko is well hot and awesome at fighting" "well guys you know when I went to Aprils apartment 5months ago" "yeah and you said it was trashed we know" said leo looking very confused as to why he was bringing this up "well when I got there it was trashed well I remember seeing her clothes she usually wears chopped up, make up everywhere, everything smashed and an empty packet of hair dye in her trashcan" "what really wow but It can't be I don't recognise anything of her now so how can we be sure" said Mikey hiding his face in his hands "well I recognised her eyes they were a deep ocean blue that sparkled in the moonlight but there was something different they seemed darker like in the middle was a black never ending hole that she was falling in but she's falling knowing that now no one will catch her and and no one will save her" a tear fell down Donnie's face knowing that she should know that he will always be there to catch her. "hmmm..." Splinter thought hard and deeply to decision "Donatello, Michelangelo, Raphael and Leonardo my sons you must find out who this mysterious women is if it isn't April then we must find out who she is and her deal with the foot" "but sensei what if it is" said Mikey very upset right now" "well then Michelangelo we must leave her be since it is her wish and my sons we must stay away from her and mr o'neil for that is her wish and we must respect it now off to bed for we must be ready later for early morning training and we must create a plan" "aye master splinter" they all said in unison and they left without saying a word for they were all to upset to even look at each other just then.

The next morning they hardly spoke because they were just confused and when the time came later at night to go out and find her they were running out the lair when they were suddenly stopped by splinter saying "my sons you must listen to me Raphael you must keep your temper she must like you not fear you so you must not force her into confession, Michelangelo you must earn her trust through your happy trust worthy smile, Donatello you must not reach harshly for information and not be disappointed if it isn't April and Leonardo you must trust your instincts and try to trust her but be aware of her at all times" "aye sensei" they all said together with a bow of respect and ran off through the tunnels and splinter shouted out before they went completely he said "good luck my sons I hope it's April for our sake" later out on the roof tops the four were hopping from one roof to another trying to see if they could find that mysterious women again but instead it was karai but she wasn't alone shredder was there With dogpound and fishface. "Ahhhh turtles we meet again" said fishface with a sly tone in voice "oh god it's shread head guys I think retreat" said Mikey obviously terified "no we fight then if it gets out of hand then we retreat ok guys" said Leo because he just wants to try and get rid of shredder "yeah Leo but Mikey's right we should retreat we ain't ready to fight all four yet" said don very confused why leo doesn't want to retreat like he usually does "no guys come on Leo's right we should try I'm tired of this guy he's old news" said Raphael but just before he could attack someone jumped off from a tall vent and landed on top of shredder making him fall to the ground. It was the women from last night and when she had shredder on the ground she brought out her fan and kept hitting him with no sympathy but just before she could grab his helmet off karai kicked her off but the girl never lost her balance and got straight back up and hit karai right in the face "who are you ?"said karai holding her bleeding jaw "I karai am April o'neil and I don't like what your doing to these turtles or splinter so you have two choices leave them be forever or be badly beaten up since Im not in a killing mood today oh and take your time" "wait what your April" said Mikey running up to her but she jumped out of the way put her hand in front of her "yeah Mikey it's me let's not take personally ok" "wait but April you have changed from well April to this why" "why Leo you wanna know why because I'm tired of being April o'neil the nerd the wimp the weak I wanted to be you guys I just wanted to train harder and do more hours and fair enough you wanted to keep me safe but the training was doing nothing but when I left I became a better ninja a better fighter and better person so don't tell me why Hamato Leonardo because you should have known already"said April going closer to Leo "yeah April you might have become a better ninja but you have scars all over your face and you have changed your personality and looks, 'huff' look April I know we hurt you and we shouldn't have said those things but you just left us we saw you as family and you just left us without giving us a chance to explain" said Leo raising his temper and staring at Aprils welling up face while karai helps her dad get up and see if he's alright "hey Leo I gave you a chance all of you to explain but you said nothing and yeah I might have a couple of scars but thats a small price I will pay to rescue my dad myself and destroy these creeps so don't you dare tell me I just left you and I betrayed you cause I didn't I loved you guys like family and Donatello I loved you as something more but I guess you didn't see me that way and i was such a fool to think that and well I am sorry for leaving you but I don't regret it and I dont think you guys do either and now I see how you really saw me a wimpy loser who knows nothing, im sorry you guys i will never forget all the great times we had together but we grow up and we start to realise the potential we can have if you give up everything for what truly matters and for me that's getting my father out of that kraang prison bye you guys oh and karai till next time" she said with her fists clenched up clearly angry that she can't beat her up there and then but she was to up set to stay and then she turned back to the turtles nodded at them and jumped off to the next roof top and disapeared into the night darkness but little did they know she was hiding from them Behind a big rushing air vent...**_End of part 2 coming soon part 3 I hope you enjoyed and you review and comment thanx sweetie love ya xxx ;)_**


End file.
